naruhina
by hinatauzumakiuchijahyuga
Summary: hola esta es una historia naruhina esta llena de amor, drama, misterio, y mas, contenido lemon mas adelante


_Hola este mi primer fic así que tengan me paciencia. Este fic se trata de naruhina así que disfrútenlo(esta es la primera parte) _

_AVERTENCIA:este fic tiene lemon (están advertidos) _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-_

_la 4 guerra ninja había terminado, todos celebraran pero en la mente de un rubio no dejaba de pensar el una oji perla de cabello azul oscuro._

_**-naruto que ases ahí ven a celebrar con todos(dijo una pelirosa)**_

_**-no gracias sakura pero gracias(dijo naruto)**_

_**-baaaah no tienes remedio(dijo sakura algo molesta) si sigues así nunca tendrás novia**_

_**-(naruto al escuchar eso bajo la cabeza siendo tapado por su cabello)**_

_**-na-naruto perdón no era mi intención(dijo sakura algo preocupada)**_

_**-descuida sakura no pasa nada(dijo naruto con la cabeza aun baja)**_

_naruto salio de la fiesta a caminar y pensar un poco, naruto caminaba sin rumbo y solo pensaba en hinata_

_en la mente de naruto_

_**-no se que hacer, desde la guerra no eh dejado de pensar en ella, que son estos sentimiento que tengo por ella**_

_naruto sin darse cuenta había llegado a la casa de hinata_

_**-q-qu-que hago aquí(dijo naruto sorprendido)**_

_naruto iba a irse pero un tierna voz lo detuvo _

_**-na-naruto-kun que haces aquí(dijo hinata sonrojada)**_

_**-hi-hinata ho-hola como has estado(dijo naruto algo sonrojado)**_

_**-bi-bien pero que haces aquí**_

_**-te molesto(dijo naruto algo molesto)**_

_**-n-no(dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado) es solo que me preguntaba que hacías aquí, no deberías estar en la fiesta(dijo hinata sonrojada)**_

_**-es solo que me aburrí y decidí salir a caminar algo**_

_**-ya veo **_

_**-pero y tu, porque no estas en la fiesta**_

_**-es solo que no quería ir, ademas necesito entrenar(dijo hinata sonrojada)**_

_**-ya veo, pero entrenar para que y a esta hora **_

_**-es solo que como ahora soy la heredera de la casa otra vez quiero ser igual de fuerte que mi padre(dijo hinata sonrojado)**_

_**-si pero a esta hora no es algo peligroso(dijo naruto preocupado)**_

_**-n-no te preocupes estaré bien(dijo hinata sonrojado)**_

_**-entonces te puedo acompañar, así para que no te pase nada(dijo naruto sonrojado al darse cuesta de lo que dijo)**_

_**-na-na-naruto-kun(dijo hinata sonrojado como un tomate bajando la cabeza)**_

_**-pe-pero si tu no qui-quieres esta bien(dijo naruto sonrojado como la chica)**_

_**es-esta bi-bien**_

_naruto al escuchar eso una sonrisa se dibujo en el _

_**-gracias hinata(dijo naruto sonrojado)**_

_**-de-denada naruto-kun(dijo hinata sonrojado)**_

_hinata lo invito a pasar a su casa ya que ella iba a entrenar en su casa ya que tenia un patio enorme donde podía entrenar con su padre y neji-nisan_

_**-no-no pasara na-nada si tu padre me ve(dijo naruto algo asustado ya que el padre de hinata lo asustaba algo)**_

_**-no no pasa nada mi padre se fue a una junta con neji-onisan y hanabi**_

_**-y tu porque no fuiste(dijo naruto dudoso)**_

_**-es-es solo qu-que cuando ellos fu-fueron yo estaba aun recuperando me das heridas asi que tuvieron que dejarme **_

_**-entonces estas sola(dijo naruto molesto)**_

_**-no-no me esta cuidando ku-kurenai pero ella ahorita esta en la fi-fiesta y luego se va a ir a su casa a cuidar a su bebe(dijo hinata sonrojada)**_

_**-ya veo entonces ahorita vas a estar sola(dijo naruto sonrojado)**_

_**-s-si porque **_

_**-po-por nada jejejejejeje(dijo naruto sonrojado a tal grado que salia humo de su cabeza)(ustedes ya saben en que estaba pensando naruto verdad XD)**_

_**-bu-bueno mejor empezamos a entrenar**_

_**-si-si(dijo naruto sonrojado y rascándose detrás de la cabeza)**_

_pasaron como 2 horas entrenando hasta que los detuvo unas cuantas gotas de agua, hinata invito a pasar a naruto a su casa para que no se mojara, en cuestión de minutos empezó a llover mas fuerte lo que le impedía a naruto volver a su casa_

_**-lo-lo lamenta naruto-kun pero es que no sabia que iba a llover**_

_**-no te preocupes por eso hinata(dijo naruto sonriente)**_

_**-pe-pero si quieres quedar a dormir aquí de todos modos mi padre llegara en 3 días(dijo hinata avergonzada por lo que dijo)**_

_**-gra-gracias hinata****(dijo naruto sonr****o****jado)**_

_**-bu-bueno si te quieres bañar adelante te puedo dar una playera de neji-onisan y ****también**** unos pantalones de el que ya no usa **_

_**-gracias hinata y tu no te vas a m****e****ter a bañar **_

_**-si claro pero ****después**** de ti**_

_**-aaaaah ok(dijo naruto que de este modo hinata le ****mostró**** el baño que para la ****suerte de naruto se encontró con unas aguas termales grandisima)**_

_**-guuuuaaaaaauuuuu****aaaaaaaa**** este es tu baño(dijo naruto sorprendido)**_

_**-este si este el baño**_

_**-pero si es grandisimo (dijo naruto sorprendido)**_

_después de eso naruto se metió a bañar, pasaron unos minutos y cuando salio se encontró con una playera blanca y un pantalón negro, pasaron unos minutos y naruto salio para buscar a hinata para su sorpresa la encontró en la cocina preparando algo que olía demasiado bien _

_**-na-naruto-kun ya terminaste de bañarte(dijo hinata sonrojada)**_

_**-si pero que preparas que vuele tan rico(dijo naruto olfateando con su nariz)**_

_**-es-es ra-rame miso **_

_**-enserio que bien(dijo naruto con los ojos brillantes)**_

_**-si quieres**_

_**-PORSUPUESTO QUE SI(dijo naruto ansioso)**_

_después de comer hinata se metió a bañar, mientras que naruto paseaba por la casa, después de unos minutos naruto entro a un cuarto que tenia el mismo aroma que hinata que era flores de lirios, estaba observando el cuarto de hinata cuando vio en el mueble de hinata que había muchos cuadros con fotos observaba cada uno de ellos cuando uno le llamo la atención, era ella con una mujer blanca como la nieve con cabello largo de color azul oscuro igual que hinata que le llegaba alta la cadera,ojos perla que significaba que era una hyuga, cuando naruto iba a agarrar la foto llego hinata que lo esta buscando y se dio cuenta que estaba viendo esa fotografiá_

_**-aaaaah hinata lo siento no quería entrar a tu cuarto sin permiso perdón(dijo naruto sonrojado)**_

_**no-no te preocupes**_

_**-etto hinata **_

_**-que sucede naruto-kun**_

_**-bueno etto me preguntaba quien es esta señora que esta alado tuyo**_

_a hinata se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas que hicieron preocupar a naruto_

_**-hi-hinata que pasa que tienes porque lloras **_

_**-e-ella e-es mi ma-madre **_

_**-queeeeeee enserio porque no esta aquí es mas nunca la eh visto donde esta hinata**_

_hinata al escuchar eso se le salieron mas lagrimas y luego respondió_

_**-ella mu-murio**_

_**-queeeeeee lo-lo lamento hinata no era mi intención **_

_**-no-no te pre-preocupes(dijo hinata con las lagrimas cayendo de su barbilla)**_

_**-hinata si no te molesta me podrías decir que paso(dijo naruto pensando que era un idiota por decir eso mas seguro aria que se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba)**_

_**-e-ella mu-murio cuando yo tenia 5 años, después de dar a luz a mi hermana**_

_**-pero porque murió(dijo naruto otra vez sintiéndose un idiota)**_

_**-porque fue mi culpa(dijo hinata gritando)**_

_**-queeee(dijo naruto sorprendido)**_

_**-ella, ella estaba jugando con migo a las atrapadas y cuando yo llegue a las escaleras no me di cuentas que me iba a caer causando que mi mamá me aventara para atrás causando que ella se cayera en vez de mi, luego fue hospitalizada de emergencia haciendo que diera a luz 2 semanas antes pero ella estaba muy mal y débil, salvaron a hanabi pero mi mamá(después de esta palabras hinata cayo el llanto)**_

_hinata se sorprendió al sentir los fuertes brazos de naruto rodear su cuerpo causando que se sonrojara _

_**-no llores hinata, me duele verte así(dijo naruto con unas lagrimas en las mejillas que pudo notar hinata porque unas cuantas cayeron en su cabello)** _

_**-naru(no pudo terminar de decir porque naruto la interrumpió)**_

_**-hinata escucha bien(dijo naruto en tono serio)tu tu megustasss **_

_hinata al escuchar eso abrió los ojos como plato sonrojada_

_**-se que te hice esperar mucho pero lo siento pero es que estaba confundido, pero ahora se que me gustas que eres la razón de mi vida yo no se que aria si te pasara alfo me moriría si te pasara algo soy capas de morir por ti, renunciar a mi propia vida por ti, recibir un kunai por ti ¡soy capas de todo por ti!(esta ultima palabra la dijo como si fuera la ultima que diría en su vida lo que dejo sorprendida a hinata, naruto alzo la cabeza de hinata la fue acercando poco a poco lo que causo un sonrojo que el rubio noto, naruto beso a hinata lo que dejo muy sorprendida luego se separaron y hinata dijo)**_

_**-yo también te amo naruto-kun(después de esto se volvieron a besar con una pasión, hinata abrió la boca lo que naruto aprovecho para meter su lengua en la boca de ella, hinata al sentir eso se sonrojo pero luego reacciono y hizo lo mismo,estaban jugando con sus lenguas,luego de eso naruto levanto a hinata ya que ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo, ya que estaban de pie naruto puso sus manos en su cintura y hinata el su cuello, el beso iba aumentando de nivel lo que causo una erección en el rubio cosa que sintió la oji perla, naruto poco a poco fue bajando sus manos asta el busto de la oji perla lo que causo un pequeño gemido cosa que éxito al rubio, luego naruto poco a poco fue bajando sus labios hasta llegar asta su cuello, lo fue besando y lamiendo cosa a que hinata la hizo gemir, naruto subió sus manos a sus pechos y luego de eso los empezó a acariciar cosa que hizo gemir a hinata luego poco a poco fue bajando el cierre de la chamarra de hinata cosa que hizo que hinata se separara de el.**_

_**-perdón hinata pero no lo podía evitar(dijo naruto sonrojado )pero si tu no quieres esta bien yo voy a parar hasta donde tu quieras, tu sabes que no te voy a obligar a hacer algo que tu no quieras(pero que estoy diciendo como me atrevo a decir eso si ya ni puedo parar yo lo deseo y lo necesito)**_

_**-e-esta bien **_

_**-¡!(naruto se sorprendió pero luego reacciono y siguió besando su cuello)**_

_naruto le quito la chamarra a hinata dejándola con la camisa de red y hinata le quito la playera cosa que dejo al descubierto su pectorales y hinata los empezó a acariciar, naruto al sentir la suaves manos de hinata le empezó a quitar la camisa que tenia dejando ver sus grandes pechos cosa que hizo que hinata se sonrojara,después de eso naruto levanto a hinata haciendo que ella rodeara su cintura con sus piernas, luego de eso se sentó en la cama de hinata,naruto puso sus brazos en la espalda de hinata tratando de quitarle el sostén que le impedía apreciar los enormes pechos que tenia hinata, naruto al no poder quitarle el sostén se los arranco de un jalón aventando los al piso en otra parte hinata le bajaba poco a poco a naruto y como no podía le ayudo a bajárselos cosa que izo que se sonrojara, naruto solo le quedaba sus bóxer de color verde con manchas anaranjadas y a hinata solo la cubría sus pantis de color lila, naruto empezó a bajar sus manos a la parte intima de hinata lo que izo que hinata se sonrojara pero se dejo ya que no la cubría nada, hinata se dio cuenta que naruto aun lo cubría sus bóxer cosa que izo bajar las manos hinata para tratar de quitárselos cosa que le ayudo el rubio, cuando estaban completamente desnudos naruto recostó a hinata en la cama y empezó a lamer el plano abdomen de la oji perla cosa que izo que la oji perla gimiera, poco a poco el rubio fue bajando peligrosamente hasta su intimidad cosa que incomodo a hinata, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos naruto estaba lamiendo la intimidad de hinata haciéndola gemir de placer, naruto noto como estaba húmeda siguió lamiendo su intimidad por barios minutos hasta que subió la mirada y se levanto para acercarse a sus labios y besarlos con una pacion, naruto apropósito roso la intimidad de hinata con la suya ocasionando que se sonrojara como un tomate._

_**-estas lista(pregunto naruto esperando que digiera que si para introducirse con su ya erecto miembro)**_

_**s-s-si na-naruto-kun**_

_con estas palabras naruto introdujo su miembro poco a poco lentamente para no causarle un dolor_

_**-aaaaah ahhhh aaaaah na-na-naruto-kun aaaaah ahh**_

_**-aaaaaaaah aah hi-hinata**_

_**-due-duele(dijo hinata con una cara de dolor)**_

_**-gomen no quería lastimarte pero si quieres paro**_

_**-noooooo es solo que me dolió un poco pero no pares **_

_**-jejejeje(se rio naruto)**_

_naruto fue embistiendo a hinata lentamente al principio hasta que hinata movió la cadera para decirle que podía seguir a su ritmo, naruto fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, la fue penetrando cada vez mas profundo, naruto mientras la embestía chupaba y lamia los pechos de hinata _

_**-aaaaah na-naruto-kun(dijo hinata gimiendo)aaaaaah aaah ah**_

_naruto siguió lamiendo sus pechos mientras penetraba a hinata,naruto siguió con las embestidos cada vez mas rápidas hasta que se corrió dentro de ella de igual manera hinata izo lo mismo,hinata podía sentir como naruto la llenaba de su ser cosa que le gustaba, naruto embestía a hinata mas adentro hasta topar con su interior cosa que izo gritar a hinata_

_**-aaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmm(naruto la callo con un beso,después de eso le siguió lamiendo los pechos a hinata )**_

_naruto sentía que ya iba a llegar al clímax así que la penetro con mas intensidad y le dijo_

_**-hina-aaaah hinata yo-yo qui-quiero q-que aaaaah seas aaaah mi no-novia **_

_**-na-aah na ruto-aaah-kun po-por su aaah aaah supuesto**_

_después de escuchar eso naruto beso a hinata con una pasión luego saco su miembro de ella para volver a introducirlo con mas intensidad_

_**-aaaaaaaaaaaaah na-naruto-kun(dijo hinata gritando)**_

_**ya ca-casi ter-termino -hi-hinata(dijo naruto agitad)**_

_naruto después de decir esto agarro del brazo a hinata y la puso arriba de el cosa que hinata se sorprendiera, luego hinata comenzó el bailen de caderas mientras naruto se deleitaba como rebotaban sus pechos, luego de eso naruto se corrió de nuevo dentro de ella y hinata se inclino para darle un dulce beso en sus labios, luego hinata cayo rendida al igual que naruto y naruto alzo la sabana que estaba en la cama y se cubrieron._

_A la mañana siguiente naruto despertó con un dulce beso a su amada _

_QUIERES SABER QUE PASA DESPUES PUES ESO LO DESCUBRIRAS MAS ADELANTE _


End file.
